


Battle Story of Bio Beast-Machine Zoids: Developers ~Making of the Genosaurer before Zoids (Chaotic Century)~

by DrGairyuki



Series: Battle Story of Mechanical Biological Beast-Machine Zoids [4]
Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Origin Story, Side Story, info dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It is known that for every Zoids model, it have a history of development. But this not an ordinary story of any ordinary Zoids. This is the development story of the Genosaur, long before Zoids, a Zoid model with such secrecy that its development was outsourced to 2 companies and their employees, this is their story of how the Genosaur came to be.





	Battle Story of Bio Beast-Machine Zoids: Developers ~Making of the Genosaurer before Zoids (Chaotic Century)~

This is an story called that happened many years ago before Zoids, or by some, the Chaotic Century, because due to the state of the world that they were in, at the time where the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire were once mortal enemies that have engaged in many wars before this story. There was an small and not a very well known research and testing weapon facticity and factory working for the very military of the Guylos Empire itself called the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute, which mostly focus on researching and testing of the concept of using sound weapons on techno-organic war machines that were use on both sides called Zoids.

This is not any ordinary story... this is the story about the development of one of the most powerful mass-produced Zoids ever in existance, the Genosaurer and the varient derive from it. And it all begun there at the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute.

But it seems that times were tough due to the current war between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire that was going on at the time. But it might change as a young Lt. General-rank soldier of the Guylos Empire by the name of Gurther Proitzen, a young man who was in his late 20s, have an long white hair and an purple permanent taboo in the form of 2 upside crescent on the left side of his cheek, and is an friend of the current emperor's, at the time, only son, Richard the IV, was standing in front of their the only 2 gate in front of the entire institute and factory.

Right now, he was having an staring contest... with an Great Pyrenees, inside of the armored booth that control the boom gate, the enterance to the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute. Whatever the case it is, our story begin here.

"... Why there's a dog in there...?" Prozen ask himself, as he knew that it didn't make sense to put a animal in charge of security of the gate... maybe it was actually an dog-like robot? No, Prozen quickly count that off as simply way too ridiculous. However, the workers who work at the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute have notice him.

"Hardin! There's some weird stranger in front of the gate, but..."

"He's definitely wearing a military suit, so he must be from the military, don't you think?"

That is when a Gustav, which was carrying cargo containers, drove up behind Prozen's muscle car, which resemble an Plymouth Road Runner 1971 2nd Generation, before the hatch open up and its pilot stand up as she called out to Prozen. "HOLD UP A SEC THERE! Watcha doing in front of the institute?" Prozen turned around to see a young girl who was in her late teenage years with pink hair and green eyes standing in the cockpit of the Gustav that she was driving before she jump out and walk over.

"Hello, i'm by no means suspricous..." Prozen tried to say, but Hardin just walk passed him.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get that car of your outta the way." Hardin said as she open the door to the armored booth that control the 2 gates.

"Ah... sure..." Prozen said as he walk over to his car. "So it was open all along... which means, there's no security at all, huh..." Prozen said to himself as he take note of this before he enter into his car and drove out of the way of the Gustav before he park it into a parking lot. He got out and saw the entire institute and factory as he noted its size. "Hmm... it's small-scale, but quite the factory, isn't it?"

"PUT IT RIGHT THERE!" Prozen heard shoutings and saw Hardin, the girl that he've met before at the gates, shouting orders to the guy, who was controling the full gantry crane, which was carrying Iguan, which was going to use as a test dummy for the experiment that is going to be carry out, on the headset. "JUST A LITTLE MORE TO THE RIGHT! GOOD! JUST PUT IT DOWN JUST RIGHT THERE!"

"The person from just now..." Prozen said to himself before he walk over to her and ask her. "... Excuse me, i'm from the Guylos Empire Military."

"So what about it?" Hardin asked.

"Where's the director?"

"Ahh... I haven't seen him 'round, but I think he should be somewhere about in the office, I think." Hardin said as she point it of where it is for Prozen.

"I see, well then-"

"Ahh. Hold up a sec. If you're headed that way, then tell pops to help out over there."

"Pops...?"

"Ya know. The director, Moskau Daidalos. I'm counting on ya." Hardin said to Prozen before she walk away from him.

"So... she's the director's daughter." Prozen said to himself as he noted about while Hardin gave some order to an pair of guys. "She sure give off that vibe." With that statement, Prozen left to find Director Moskau. He tried asking around, but most of the workers and researchers, including the leading scientists, don't know where he is or on an different subject about him. Which lead him back to square 1 as he spoke to Hardin about it. "Which is why i'm saying that the director is nowhere to be found."

"WHAT?! He'll be real trouble if he's not around!" Hardin.

"Yes. But i'm also in a tight spot as well." Prozen said.

"Ahh geez, just when i'm super busy..." Hardin said. She thought for a few moment or 2. "Ah, you know what? Screw it. I'm going to be one piloting the experiment Zoid for the current weapon experiment. Feel free to hang around, just put on some ear defenders just to protect your protection from the sound.

"Of course." Prozen said before he followed her into a hangar and goes into a office inside of the hanger before seeing a pair of ear defender that weren't use right now and put them on. Next, he went outside of the office and stand by as he watched the process; Hardin wore a pair of ear defenders, a hard helmet, and a pair of goggles, which are standard issues in most industrial areas, before heading to the docking port and the elevator lifting her up to the Zoid that they were using, a Command Wolf that was found abandon and unused on a battlefield before some random Zoid Scavenger found it in perfect working order and sold it to the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute to which they replace the damage-beyond repair head with a box-shaped loudspeaker-like equipment that act as its previous, but as a result, the cockpit was moved from the head to the modify weaponless back-mounted turret, which was really not a problem since the Command Wolf is design for the capability of being pilot by two seperate people, before Hardin got into the cockpit of the wolf-type Zoid and actived the Command Wolf GEESW. Then, she slowly piloted the Command Wolf GEESW out of the hanger and into the testing area before she stop in front of the Test Dummy Iguan about 500 meters away and aimed it before she fired the experimental weapon and it emitted a loud soundwave that rushed toward the Iguan that strike the zoid dead right on, giving it cracks on its armors in many areas and sending the test dummy flying backward before it crash into the ground.

Prozen was quite indeed impressed by what he saw and decide that this experimental sound weapon program was potenially profitable before his thought was interrupted when he then heard a familiar sound of a motorcycle and turned to see a fat middle-aged man riding on his own motorcycle drive into the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute before he stop as a clever-looking man with glasses on his face spoke to him, revealing of who he was.

"Oh, Director?"

"Yo, Rasputin." Moskau said as he grin at this. "Perfert timin'. Call everyone. I've landed us a big job."

"But we're still in the middl' of workin'."

"Then hold it up! Put a hold onto it right now! Call everyone here!"

Everyone quickly stop of what they were doing and came to him. When he told them that he has landed them an big job for the military of the Guylos Empire and it was an sercet project at that, they were excited by this as Hardin shouted in excitment at this. "WHAAAT? WE GOT THE JOB TO CREATE AND MANUFACTURE A NEW KIND OF ZOID??! YOU DID IT, POPS!! THIS IS JUST TREFFIC!!"

"With that, we won't hafta lend out our warehouse anymore to those Coro Research Weapon Development Institute guys." Rasaputin comment about this.

"Exactly. Now then, we've got to give a warm welcome to the Lt. General who is supervising this sercet project today."

"Which would be me." Everyone turned to see Prozen as he give a smile before he spoke a word to them. "Hello. I'm Lt. General Prozen."

* * *

 

_Later... inside of the meeting room in one of the buildings..._

The commission processed to take place at the meeting room with the employees gathered, but... all of them were just watching the director of the company that Coro Research Weapon Development Institute have hired, Moskau, was apologizing to Prozen for his daughter's rude behaviour to him. "We were completely clueless, but never the less we're real. We're really sorry about this. If you want some time to give the kid 2 or 3 slaps, then i'm happy to arrange it."

"Of course not. Like I said, it's fine now." Prozen said with an humble tone to his voice as Hardin stare at him, as if he was the prince for her.

"Look like Hardin got a knack for the handsome guy." One of her friends whisper to her.

"Shut up." Hardin whisper back in embarrassment as she blush at this.

Then and there, there was some kind of lengthly salutation and self-introduction until finally, the original purpose of this commission briefing. With Moskau speaking first. "Ahem. The job this time, both we and the Coro Research Weapon Development Institute directors of board have accept an sercet project from the Guylos Military to built a experimental prototype, or maybe even a series of experimental prototype, of a new kind of Zoid model. If things goes smoothly, it'll be made for mass-productions if it is a good kind of Zoid, but... in any case, see the completed form of this Zoid for yourself. Please, Mr. Prozen."

"Thank you." Prozen said. "I'm going to put this up on the moniter to explain it to you better." With just a few press of a button or more, the moniter came to life and reveal the new Zoid on the screen as he explain it to them of what it is. "This is a Zoids known as the Deathsaurer and it is a Zoid created from when a species of humanoid, or human-like, Zoids called Ancient Zoidian walked and roam this planet of what was once they called it their home before their disappearance for unknown reasons. This was a massive Zoid that have possess a weapon of mass destruction called a CPC for short, or Charge Particle Cannon, which can shoot a stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles and the principle that use for this weapon is the same as a lightning, which can occur in nature."

It cause an "Ohhh" and "Ahhh" among them as Hardin silently spoke to herself of the name of the Zoid as she look at its picture form in awe. "Death...saurer."

"Just as you can see, this guy's different from the existing Zoid models you can see nowadays, in both terms of spec and shape. There've been plenty of things that haven't worked out for both of us Khan Cargo/Factory Company and Coro Research Weapon Development Institute, right? Well, that's up to the hardwork and perseverance of the subcontracted factory and the weapon institude, right?" Moskau said and waited for an answer from anyone of them, but all he got was an bunch of mumbles among the workers and the sleeping snores of the old guys before he shouted at all of them. "OI! YOU THERE, QUIET YAMMERING BETWEEN YOURSELVES ALL THE TIME!! AND YOU, OLD MEN, DON'T YOU DARE SLEEPS ON US!! Anyways, this is a job we've been waiting for all this time, so fired up and get crackin'! That's it! Any questions? ... No...?"

' _This is going to be a interest experience..._ ' Prozen thought to himself as he smile at this before he notice Hardin was just silently staring at the picture of the Deathsaurer, still looking at it in pure awe and wonders. That was when her friend again tease her as she whisper to her.

"Look like he notice you've got hots for that Zoid."

"Shut up." Hardin said in embarrasment as she blush... before she realized something and ask Prozen. "Um... what did you said that the Deathsaurer is a Ancient Zoidian Zoid or whatever?" This have cause the other to talk to themselves just before Prozen answered her question.

"Yes. It is. You see... your job is to recreate the Deathsaurer, since we have not a 100% idea of what it actually look like, just guesses at the moment, under this black project, as I am super-visoring it." Prozen said, revealing the project's true color.

"WHAT?! THIS IS A BLACK PROJECT?!" Moskau asked Prozen in shocked of what he just heard, which cause the other to mumble about it in interest.

"Yes it is." Prozen said calmly.

"Excuse me." Rasputin said as he raise his hand. "I'm Rasputin, the top mechanic here in Khan Cargo/Factory Company. S'okay to speak, supervisor." He asked.

"Yes. What's the matter? Speak out your mind about it so we can all hear. "

"If this project is a black project, does the current Emperor of the Guylos Empire, Rudolph the II, knows about it?"

"Ah. No, he does not. As I've manage to convice him that it is nothing to worry about and I've told him that it is just a project to see the reliability of sound weapons if they have a use on the battlefield due to the war going on right now and if not, they may have a use elsewhere." Prozen quickly explain the details, but leaving some of them: Like he manipulate the controls of the CIA _and_ the FIB of the Guylos Empire.

"Then, if this is a black project disguise as just a normal project, then why are you outsourcing it to us anyways?" Moskau asked.

"A few simple: 1. Is that due to the fact that you're a little known factory and cargo container company and a weapon institute, and 2. Due to your experience with Zoids weapon inside of the mouth since you did make one by using a Molga as a base of it. Beside, you're just simply creating a downsized verison of it, to see if it is potentially profitable as an mass-produced Zoid model." Prozen explained with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, can I butt in for a minute? What happen if we refuse?" Hardin asked.

"Why would you refused? It might as well as be rejected."

"... Rejected... Huh..." Hardin said to herself. "Somehow seems like a waste..."

"Oi, Hardin. What are ya've bladding on about to yaself just now?" Moskau ask his daughter.

"Look like i'm comin' along for the ride." Hardin answered. "But I want to become this Zoid's operator and pilot it. How's it on pop's side? You feel like up to rejecting this unprecedented once-in-a-lifetime job?"

Moskau was silent for several moment... before he grinned and spoke. "Watcha talkin' 'bout. Just who they're gonna reject it? In my day, my grandpa said that 'you can't get the tiger's cub if you don't enter the tiger's den."

This cause Hardin to grinned at this while Prozen also smile at this before he spoke. "I like the way you think..."

* * *

 

The black project, called Project DG, took over 10 years to complete, due to the war and to keep up its disguise as a simple weapon project, but however, thank to both the experience employees from both Coro Research Weapon Development Institute and Khan Cargo/Factory Company who worked on this project, they've manage to complete it.

Here's the history of Project DG for over the 10 years in development it was in; They've made a prototype downsize Deathsaurer, which it have stood at just about 21 meters tall (68.8976 feets tall) and it was about 24 meters long (78.7402 feets long) and it had weighted about 400 tons. However, they've found a few, but major problems and key weakness in the design; 1. Is the slow speed as it has a top speed of only 90 km/h (55 mph). 2. It have a lot of weapons, but most of them are small and could damage to major damages to smaller Zoids, but minor ones on larger Zoids except for its Charged Particle Cannon, SSM pods in its tail, and several melee-range weapons. It's thick and durable armor was durable enough against most kind of weapons, but against weapons that are designed to penetrate thick and durable armor, it is useless. 4. The Intake Fan for its Charged Particle Cannon on the back could be easily disable if something get stuck in the fan or destroyed it.

So they decide to create a new Deathsaurer that have a downward bipedal position, its lifting its tail up from the ground and so that the body, the head, and the tail are inline, giving it a more a modern theropod-look to it and which not only have given the Zoid itself a height of 17 meters tall (55.7743 feets tall) and a length of over 28 meters long (91.8635 feets long), but also increasing its speed to 180 km/h (111 mph), twice the normal speed. Not only that, but they've also created a second modify version with blood red paintjob on its frame and a pair of giant miniguns and other weapons that was put on it while getting rid of several weapons that it doesn't need anymore, the varient of this Deathsaurer was called the Bloody Demon.

However, Prozen saw the prototype Bloody Demon with his own eyes and, despite its deep potential of what that it have, decide to wisely to deem it as an "potentially unmanageable", which made them disappointed, but they accept it and went back to the drawing board while it was the Zoids result from the project are tested at an new sercet testing area, just 10 to 20 miles from an village called Wind Colony, in order to preserve its sercecy, due to the fact that the Helic Republic would never suspect it due to how close it is without them knowing about it.

It was when that 2 new people, who were both Zoid scientist, that were introduce and joined onto the black project, which they were named Dr. Io and Dr. Prometheus. When they saw the Bloody Demon design, they knew that it couldn't make pass as ab mass production unit mdoels, but they did saw the potential that it had and they've decide to make it as a base for the new design as it was smaller and was more streamlined than the Bloody Demon, standing at just between 10 and 11 meters tall (32.8084 and 36.0892 feets tall) and nearly between 17 to 21 meters long (55.7743 to 68.8976 feets long). Dub the "E-Rex" design, it resemble the design that would be the Genosaur one day except for the fact it didn't have hover boosters and can only run at about 220 km/h (136 mph), which make it as Guylos Empire version of the Arosaur, which was designed and developed at an much more later time during the Guardian Force era.

During the 7 remaining years of the black project after the "E-Rex" design itself, many more designs were tested;

The first design was the "Trooper" design, it was a created as a Flying Tyrannosaur-type Zoid and designated as a quick deployment standard frontline infantry Zoid with flying capablities thanks to its flight-pack that is also its weapon. However, when it was tested, it was discover that it had weight issues and its flight-pack have overheating problems. So it was label as an failure.

The next design was the two "Breaker" and "Breaker II" designs, called the Proto Breaker and Proto Breaker II in the future years due to some resemble to the later Genobreakers and was designated as an quick-attack shock trooper Zoids, it have perform successfully, but several key weakness and major flaws in both 2 designs keep it from being mass-produced. So it was also label as an failure.

The next design was the "Scissor" design, it was created as a hovering Tyrannosaur-type Zoid and was designated as an full-on frontial assault Zoids and it have also perform succesfully as well, it have 2 crippling weakness as it rely on too much of its close-ranged weapon and all of its weapon are fixed-forward. So it was the next design to be label as an failure.

The next design was label as the "Flame" design due to its sleek and powerful appearance it have, like it was an flaming hotrod, and was designated as an long-ranged peneration Zoid, it have perform far beyond anyone have expected, but it was soon to be found too expensive to even mass-produce. So it was the final design to be label as a failure.

But during this time, Prozen found a boy named Raven after an failed operation to capture a black-colored organoid.

The final design, however, was the "T-Rex" design and it was ultimately chosen as for the new Zoid model as it have balance several things that the previous designs have failed in and the the prototype have proven to be successful. However, during this time, a Guylos soldier who was hired as a secret guard for the black project went missing all of a suddenly and that Dr. Promethus was kicked off of the black project by Prozen due to something he did to the point that even Prozen was disgusted by whatever action that've he done, which might have something to do with the missing soldier. Despite this, the prototype of the "T-rex" design was continue to be testing for the remaining 4 years of black project called Project DG and it have went on to become the prototype and base of all Genosaurs, the new Zoid model that was created as a result of this project and Project DG was label as a success before sealed off from the rest of the world, due to want to preserved its secrecy that it never existed, and the world of Zi itself have forgotting that it have even existed for many years... before being rediscover 10 years later.

But what happen to the people who've help in Project DG? Well...: Both Khan Cargo/Factory Company and Coro Research Weapon Development Institute have became successful due to the use of sound weapons in police forces and remain successful even after Prozen's demise.

However, whatever did happen to Hardin? Well, despite what you've might think, the Hardin that Van and co have fought was actually an experimental clone. So what did happen to the real Hardin? Well, the real Hardin went on to become an high-ranking soldier in the Guylos Empire as a sercet supporter of Prozen and have secretly piloted the Bloody Demon to do his biddling before she died in an operation to deal with a man named "Dr. Zelve" as she have self-destructed her Zoid, the Bloody Demon, to prevent from whatever he was creating from awaken... yet...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was inspired by Developer: Mobile Suit Gundam Before The One Year War. Okay, this might be a half-assed explanation of a story, but it there to explain the development of the Genosaur and Project DG that it have derived from as it also explain a bit of Hen's origin as you've might have figure it out by now. I've also wanted this story to be longer, but i'm on an tight schedule to finished the other story, so I was forced to do what I can do. After this story, there's going to be no more Zoids fanfiction after this for a while because I've got other story to make, including some of the ones that are A3O-only fanfiction, which means that you have to read them on A3O if you haven't figure that out by now. Oh, if you didn't know by now, it is set in the Chaotic Century settling due to the fact that the anime itself was originally simply called Zoid in Japan.


End file.
